Broken Crowns and Tainted Tiaras
by MadamQuill
Summary: The life of a royal looks lavish and pampered. Not everything is all that it seems. The life of a royal is filled with betrayal, heart break, death and constantly having to live in fear. Will the love of a princess and her Knight in shining armor survive a hellish life in the Townsville Castle? Only time will tell.


**Don't own shit besides the plot!**

 _She can still remember that night clearly, so horrifyingly clearly. The events played over and over in her head every time she closed her eyes. She can still hear her mother's screams and the sight of her lifeless corpse; mangled and inhuman looking, lying on the floor in front of the royal bed. A pool of blood forming around her. "Blossom! No! Don't look, just run away!" Her father yelled and ran over to her and picked her up, placing his hand over her eyes to block her vision from the horrific sight. Her whole small frame shook with fear as another figure approached her and he father. Her father ran out of the room, he kept on looking over his shoulder to see if the assassin had pursued them. Luckily, they had not and they were safe for now. Guards were swarming all over the castle in search of the killer, yet it was pointless… they were long gone. Blossom began to feel numb and her vision began to blur, her father said he name but it was to faint. Darkness consumed her._

Blossom quickly shot up from her bead. Sweat dripped from her brow and her heart was racing. She clenched her night gown where her heart was in an attempt to make sure she was still alive and awake. She let out a shaky sigh of relief as she confirmed she was no longer dreaming. Her sunset colored hair stuck to her forehead and the back of her neck. Blossom removed her lavish bed sheets and slid off of her bed. He cherry blossom night gown ended a little bit above her knee and had a small red ribbon at the top, above her chest keeping the whole thing from coming off. "I feel nasty; I need a bath." Blossom said to herself and walked over to her grand bedroom doors. As she reached for the handle, she froze. She could feel the presence of someone else in the room. They were coming closer and closer and closer until… they were right behind her. How did they get in? Are there not any guards outside her door? What do they want with her?

Their breath was practically in her ear. Blossom decided to take action but still stay calm. She slowly reached over to a stand by the door and grabbed a candle holder. She could sense the raising their arm, this is when she took action. Blossom quickly swung around and smashed the candle holder against the attacker's head, knocking then back a few steps. "You little bitch!" He growled at her and lunged at her with a dagger of some sort. She didn't react fast enough and he stabbed the dagger through her right shoulder, her cherry eyes widening in shock. Blossom wailed out in pain, and fell to her knees while she clutched her shoulder. The attacker gabbed a hand full of her hair and pulled it so that she as looking at him. "Now to finish the job…" He placed the dagger against her neck and began to press. Before he was able to actually cut her neck, the guards bust in and shoved the attacker back yet he still managed to slice down her right cheek. She cried out once again out of pain. As soon as the guards were fully inside the room, the attacker was already standing at the open window. "Surrender now and you might be spared!" One of the guards spoke in a gruff tone. "HA! You think I would surrender to a soldier of the Townsville castle?! I am one of the greatest assassins of all the kingdoms, I am the best of the best, the elite! I am-!" His little bosting speech was cut short by an arrow that had been fired into his chest. The assassin fell back and down to the ground below the window. "He would have been busy escaping and not having a rally." A voice cut through the crowed like a butcher's knife.

All the soldiers made a path to see who had fired the arrow. Blossom was too busy seething in pain to notice who it was. Through the crowd walked a tall young man with a cross bow in one hand and his other was resting on the hilt of his sword that was safely sheathed and attached to his belt at the hip. He had on black slim breeches and a dark red shirt. What stood out most about him was not just his deep orange hair, but his eyes. They were the color of freshly leaked blood. His good looks were a plus but that does not matter at this second. "General Brick, Sir! What are you doing here?" One questioned. "I'm here because you buffoons failed to do your job! You were trained to take out anyone who hurts anyone of the royal family members and to protect them, to make sure they are safe!" Brick stopped and turned to face her. His expression softened and he bent down on one knee. "We need to get you to the nearest medical room on this floor of the castle." Brick slowly picked her up by sliding his right arm under her knees and his left went behind her back. (He picked her up bridal style.) "Please bear with this for a bit longer, Princess." She nodded with a blush growing onto her face, he seemed so familiar to her. Where had she seen him before? It felt like memories trapped away were clawing at the lock of her mind.

Brick dashed out of the room and ran down the hallway towards the nearest medical room. He burst in through the door by kicking it open, making the doctors jump and turn their attention to him. They rushed over as soon as they saw the princess bleeding in his arms. As they took her away Blossom instantly wished they didn't because the familiar warmth she was experiencing left her. She could feel herself slipping away and back into the cold and unforgiving darkness, she was snapped back into reality once she felt the white hot searing pain of a sterilized needle pierce her skin over and over as they stitched her wound closed. She let out a heart clenching scream that echoed loudly throughout the halls of the palace once more.

Outside the room, Brick sat with his head in his hands as his heart clenched. He swore he would find out who ever sent that assassin and he would make them pay. Rage, sorrow and worry all spiraled within him along with something else. Something that made him clench his fists in rage. It was a simple little thing called determination. What was he determined for? Well, let me tell you…...He was determined for _**Revenge.**_

 _ **Hope you all like this! I will be continuing this! I am already half way through making chapter 2 for this!**_

 _ **-MadamQuill**_


End file.
